No Need for New Years
by Washu-chan1
Summary: The first story in my Tenchi Muyo Holiday Saga. Tenchi throws a New Year's Party for the girls and a few of his friends........


newyears No Need for New Years   
The first story in my Tenchi Muyo Holiday Saga 

Author's Note> First of all, I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any related characters. Secondly, I know that most of these are American holidays, but bear with me. 

So it begins..............   
  


Kiyone looked to Mihoshi from the ladder she was standing on. Mihoshi was busy playing with a roll of streamers, holding it high above her head and running around the room.   
"Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked.   
If Mihoshi heard here, it was impossible to tell. She continued running around the room.   
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone called loudly.   
"What is it Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked, stopping by the ladder.   
"I need those streamers you're playing with."   
"But I was having fun!" Mihoshi sniffled.   
"I know, I know. But I need them to decorate for the New Year's party tonight."   
Mihoshi looked sadly at the blue and white streamers, and reluctantly handed them up to Kiyone. "Oh alright. But what do I do now Kiyone?"   
Kiyone looked around the room and then thought for a moment. "Why don't you blow up some more balloons?"   
Mihoshi nodded as she walked over to a small table with a bag of balloons. She picked up a pink one and begin to blow air into it.   
There was a sudden silence and Kiyone looked to Mihoshi, who was turning a light shade of blue.   
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled, jumping off of the ladder and taking the balloon from her. "You've still got to breath!"   
Kiyone muttered something under her breath that Mihoshi couldn't hear, and went back to work.   
Back on the ladder, Kiyone glanced to her left, where she had a clear view of the kitchen. She could see Sasami, spoon in hand, running around the room, making dishes of all sorts. There would be several guests at the New Year's Eve tonight, and Sasami, being the best cook, got stuck with the meal.   
Tenchi, Ryoko, Aeka, and Washu were all cleaning up the house. Kiyone and Mihoshi were to put up decorations. In other words, Kiyone had to put up decorations, and Mihoshi ran all around the room with party favors above her head.   
Kiyone continued hanging her streamers so they fell in little lines from the ceiling. She stopped when she heard a yell from the next room.   
"Leave Lord Tenchi alone you hag!" Kiyone could easily distinguish the high pitched voice of Aeka.   
"Shouldn't you be dusting?"   
That must be Ryoko> thought Kiyone.   
"Well you should be washing windows!"   
"Oh please! Is that the best thing you can come up with? Where'd you learn that? Barney?"   
There was a loud crash. Aeka had pushed Ryoko, or vice versa, and they broke something. Not suprising.   
"I'll get you for that princess!"   
"Girls stop!" came Tenchi's voice. "We're supposed to be cleaning rooms, not tearing them up! Look at this table! Its broken and the pieces are everywhere!"   
Washu's familiar cackle made its was into the room. "No problem Tenchi darling! I should be able to fix this in a jiffy!"   
Kiyone could hear the click-clacking as Washu typed on her holo computer.   
"Thank you little Washu."   
Kiyone laughed. The whole scenario was so familiar, like a scene in a play that she had seen over and over.   
Mihoshi picked a banner up off of the table and handed it up to Kiyone when she was finished with the streamers. It read, Happy New Year!! in Japanese letters.   
After hanging it up, Kiyone stepped down from the ladder and put it away. The she returned, joining Mihoshi in admiring their.......er........her work.   
Moments later, everyone else crowded into the living room. They all sat back on couches, exhausted.   
"Who's all coming Tenchi?" Sasami asked.   
"Oh, just some friends from school Tenchi replied nonchalantly.   
"Any girls?" Ryoko and Aeka asked in unison.   
"How are the decorations coming along?" Tenchi asked, changing the subject.   
Kiyone sighed. "We finished just a few minutes before you guys all came in. We would've been done a lot sooner, but Mihoshi just had to trip and bust a whole thing of balloons!"   
"I said I was sorry Kiyone!" Mihoshi whined.   
Kiyone didn't say anything in return. She just shook her head.   
Aeka casually checked her watch. "Oh my goodness?"   
Everyone stopped talking and looked at Aeka.   
"What is it?" Washu asked.   
"We don't have very long until the guests arrive!"   
"Well, then let's go get ready for a party!" Ryoko exclaimed enthusiastically.   
Everyone jumped up and went to their rooms to get ready.   
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Ding Dong!   
Tenchi rushed to the door. He opened it to reveal is best friend Teoshi.   
"Teoshi! Welcome!" Tenchi exclaimed.   
"Hey Tenchi! How are........who are they?" Teoshi asked, seeing six other faces behind Tenchi.   
"Oh. These are the six girls who live with me......"   
Teoshi smirked. "Six cute girls that live with you? Isn't that every teenage boy's dream?"   
"Not with these six." Tenchi muttered.   
"What was that you said?"   
"Nothing."   
"Who are they anyway?"   
Tenchi pointed to each one in turn. "Aeka, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, Ryoko, and Washu."   
"Little Washu." Washu corrected. "Call me anything else and you will have cruel experiments performed on you!" Washu laughed wickedly.   
Teoshi began to look a little uncertain about entering the Masaki house.   
"I'm just kidding!" Washu assured him.   
"Uh........okay."   
"Um.....come on in Teoshi." Tenchi said.   
Teoshi followed Tenchi and the girls into the house, where they all sat down in the living room.   
Washu sat down next to Teoshi and looked up at him innocently. Her gaze made him uneasy.   
"I'm a genius!" Washu told him proudly, breaking the silence.   
He looked her up and down, taking in her childish, 12 year old features.   
"I hate to break it to you, but you're younger than me. There's no way you can be a genius unless you're one of those prodigies."   
Everyone looked shocked. They remembered what had happened to the last person who had denied Washu's capabilities.........   
Much to everyone's relief, Washu took no action. She just looked hurt.   
"Look kid...."   
"Kid?"   
"Uh......yeah."   
"Uh.....no."   
"Whaddya mean?"   
"I'm a woman in a kid's body silly!"   
"Oooookay. How old are you really then?"   
"Don't you know never to ask a woman her age?"   
"Um.....riiiiiiiiiiight."   
Teoshi looked questioningly at Tenchi, who shook his head slightly.   
"Did you know that Tenchi is my guniea pig?" Washu asked.   
"Washu!" Tenchi exclaimed with the same tone of voice as someone who's mother was giving out naked baby pictures.   
Teoshi snicked. "Guniea pig huh?"   
Much to Tenchi's relief, the doorbell rang before Washu could say anything more. Ryoko jumped up to get the door. Tenchi knew this could be hazardous, so he too jumped up and beat her to it.   
Opening the door, he knew he had been right.   
"Hello Ichomei!"   
"Hi Tenchi!" the girl replied brightly, throwing her arms around him and giving him a kiss. "Thanks for inviting me!"   
Ichomei took Tenchi's arm and walked him into the living room.   
Ryoko was angry. "She's a sl....."   
"Don't say it." Aeka, also taking in Ichomei's choice of clothing. "I agree with you, but don't say it."   
"We have to keep that bi....I mean that girl away from Tenchi."   
Aeka nodded her agreement.   
Ryoko and Aeka began to walk over to Ichomei just as the doorbell rang. Kiyone got up to answer it.   
"Hey babe. Is this Tenchi's place?"   
"Um...yeah."   
"Cool. By the way, I'm Reijou." he said, offering his hand.   
Kiyone took it and shook it firmly in his own. "I'm Kiyone. Come on in."   
She led him into the living room and they both sat down.   
Ryoko and Aeka both took one of Ichomei's arms.   
"Hello Ichomei! I'm Aeka!"   
"And I'm Ryoko."   
"Would you like to come sit with us?"   
"That's okay. I'll just sit with Tenchi." Ichomei looked at Tenchi. "So, introduce me to everyone!"   
Much to Tenchi, Ryoko, and Aeka's relief, Reijou came over to chat with Tenchi. He pulled Tenchi away from Ichomei, giving her a disgusted look. "This is a casual New Year's party, not a rave!"   
Ryoko looked at Aeka. "I guess we're not the only ones who don't like her!"   
Aeka nodded and laughed.   
Ichomei smirked and opened her mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it.   
Tenchi sat down between Reijou and Teoshi, who was still in awe over Washu.   
"So.....when do we eat?" Teoshi asked awkwardly, never taking his eyes from Washu's emerald one's.   
"As soon as Katherine gets here."   
"The American exchange student?"   
"Uh-huh."   
"Hopefully she doesn't dress like Ichomei!" Reijou whispered.   
Tenchi nodded.   
Right on cue, the doorbell rang.   
"I'll get it!" Mihoshi called as she jumped up. She ran to the door, but you guessed it, tripped. (Author's note-> True to Mihoshi nature eh?) Her forehead smacked into the door.   
Still holding her forehead, Mihoshi opened her door.   
"Hi!" she exclaimed.   
"Um.....hello." the girl replied, seeming very nervous. "My name is Katherine. Does Tenchi live here?"   
"Yes he does! C'mon in!"   
Katherine shyly stepped in and looked over the crowd, hoping to find Tenchi. She saw him sitting next to Reijou and groaned. She hadn't found Reijou a very nice guy.   
To her luck, Tenchi stood up and came over to her.   
"Hello Katherine. How are you?"   
"I'm fine. Just a little nervous."   
"Nervous? Why?"   
"This is my first Japanese party, and I don't know many people here. Only you, Reijou,Teoshi, and Ichomei."   
"None of them knew these other six girls. They live with me. I'll give you a few pointers. The red-headed one sitting by Teoshi is Washu, but always always always call her Little Washu. The one who answered the door is Mihoshi. To the left of her is Kiyone. Oppisite them, are Aeka and Ryoko. This is one of the rare moments they get along. And over there by the table is Sasami. She's Aeka's little sister."   
Katherine nodded. "Thank you Tenchi."   
"Have a good time."   
"I will."   
Katherine walked over to where Kiyone was sitting. She had sounded like the most sane one to talk to.   
"Kiyone?"   
"Huh?" Kiyone turned her head. "Oh! Hello! You must be Katherine."   
"Yep."   
"Tenchi told us all about how you're an American Exchange Student."   
"Uh-huh."   
"So, what's it like in America?"   
"Its basically......um.....a lot of fun. You guys should take a vacation down there with me this 4th of July."   
(Author's Note->If you didn't catch it, that was the lead in for No Need for a Vacation a.k.a. No Need for Fourth of July)   
"4th of July?"   
"Yeah. That's when America celebrates their independence."   
"That sound pretty cool. I'll talk to Tenchi and the rest of the girls about it."   
"Time to eat!" Tenchi called.   
Everyone got up and sat around the table, only it was bigger. Washu's handiwork of course.   
Sasami served the meal, and everyone waited patiently for her to get her own plate. Then they began to eat.   
"Oooh! Who made this food?! This is delicious! " Reijou shouted.   
"Sasami made it." Aeka said proudly.   
"Good job Sasami!"   
Teoshi shook his head. First a genius thats a woman in a 12 year old body. Now an 8 year old who cooks extravagant meals. What next?   
Katherine had not yet joined any of the conversations. She felt that she was an outsider. Now familiar with normal Japanese traditions.   
Noticing this, Kiyone reached over and poked her shoudler, getting her attention.   
"Katherine, don't worry about the fact that you're not from around here. We're all nice people. We understand."   
"Except for Reijou."   
"Ah yes. I already encountered him. Is he giving you a hard time?"   
"Yep."   
"Well, don't let him get to ya today. This is a party! Have fun!"   
Katherine took Kiyone's advice. She began to have fun and talk with the other guests.   
After they ate, everyone sat down in the living room once again to just have a big ol' group conversation. Then Ryoko brought out the sake.   
With each drink of Sake, the conversation got sillier and sillier. (Author's Note-> In Sasami's case, a high caffinated soda, and in Ryo-oh-ki's case a high caffinated carrot) Soon, Tenchi turned on the T.V. It was only seconds away from seeing the ball drop for the new year. Everyone started counting down.   
"10............9............8.............7............6..........5............4............3..........2.........1.....HAPPY NEW YEAR!"   
The crowd ran out on the porch and started screaming and banging things. Washu sloppily click-clacked on her computer sending little fireworks all over the place.   
Sasami rolls her eyes and then looks at Ryo-oh-ki. "There you have it Ryo-oh-ki. Don't drink and type!" 

**PREVIEW OF NEXT EPISODE**   
Tenchi-> "In our next episode, its Valentine's Day. Watch what will happen when Washu makes a love potion and slips it into the girls' drinks. Ahhhhhh!" 

Ryoko-> "Its unquestionably romantic!" 

THE END 

I know it was a little bad. Its kinda short and not really well written, but I hope to work a little harder on the next fic. :) 


End file.
